Field of the Invention
Portable tool facilities have been available heretofore such as portable welder units, portable units for performing specific functions such as sawing, or drilling and digging devices and some prior facilities included a transport trailer for hauling tools to a job but none of these prior devices provided a separable trailer whereby one trailer portion might be located at one area at a site for performing a particular function while the other trailer portion equipped with various tools might be moved to another location to perform any of various jobs. Some of these prior devices are best exemplified in the following patents including U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,658 which is for a combined workbench, cabinet and tool support. This disclosure relates to a unitary assembly where all of the facilities are present at all times regardless of where the unit is moved to on the casters provided. There is no provision for separability of any portion of the unit, or of any facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,970 is for a welding truck and while this welding equipment is portable with the truck, it is fixed thereto and must move with the truck vehicle at all times and no provision is made for leaving the welder apart from the truck at any separate location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,206 relates to a composite shop trailer which is foldable for transport and expandable at a work site, but all of the tool equipment included in the trailer is permanently attached and cannot be moved away from the trailer, but must be utilized as a part of the trailer so that the assembly is unitary and allows for no separability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,562 discloses a utility trailer which is foldable and retractable and has various tools and equipment adapted to be driven by a power take-off unit on a towing vehicle so that the trailer as a tool source is not self-contained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,358 is for a highly autonomous cross-country workshop and servicing van that includes an electric generating set that is removably mounted on skis fixed by bolts and nuts since the unit is intended for desert operation as a breakdown station for automotive vehicles. The generator set is connected to the van by power transfer lines and pipes so that the electric equipment is not entirely separate from the van.